


All Mine

by squishyturtlefuckfics



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mind Break, Mind Control, Parasitica, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2019-09-20 07:24:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17018286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishyturtlefuckfics/pseuds/squishyturtlefuckfics
Summary: Old fic. Based on the Parasitica episodeEveryone else has been infected, and Donatello can't hold out for much longer.





	All Mine

Donnie can’t keep going like this forever.

“ _Donnie_ …”

The chemicals bubble – violent, unstable – dribbling over. Donnie blinks as he watches it drop into the adjacent vial, mesmerized in his fog of extreme concentration – blocked off from anything els–

“ _Dooonnie._..”

It’s nothing. Nothing. Focus. That’s what he needs. Total focus. Just…needs to run a few more tests–

 _“Dooooonie._ ”

Fuck. He winces, spilling the contents of his work onto the desk; onto his coat and all over the floor. Again. Again and again and again. The vial drops from his hands, but he barely notices it smash. The glass has already piled up at his feet.

He whirls, flinging himself to Leo, who sits bound and complacent with that wonderful, shining gleam in his eye. Him.  _His_ Leo.

His brother.

But…it’s not. Donnie knows it isn’t. Not anymore.

But still, he can’t help himself.

“What is it, Leo?” He hesitates – reaches out. Grazes Leo’s soft cheeks, tentatively – hours since he had any contact with any of his brothers, not caring anymore about the possible consequences. “What are you trying to tell me?”

Leo’s blue eyes dilate gently, and Donnie almost draws away as the elder turtle nuzzles his hand, purring his name over and over. It’s too much. He sobs, “What do you need, Leo?”  

Leo purrs, rubbing his beak all across Donnie’s hand; leaning to get to his wrist and up his arm. Donnie’s concern is barely visible behind the manic laughter that bubbles in his throat and spreads over his face.

He’s seen it…this. When Raph… Mikey tried to help. Donnie was too late. Always too late.

Now, he’s alone.

He’s not thinking, barely breathing at this point. Leo’s binds loosen; Donnie’s other hand works on autopilot. He just wants to be with his brothers. That’s how they’re meant to be, isn’t it? Always together?

Leo’s eyes are gone, and he’s so close now that Donnie can smell his breath, taste him as their lips lock and that horrid slime coats his tongue and throat. But he doesn’t care. Not anymore.

Leo’s here.

—

“ _Mine._ ”

Donnie smiles. He’s so happy, whenever Leo says that. Always happy with Leo, now. His collar clicks back into place as Leo pulls his cock out of his ass and wipes his cum all over his face; rewetting the dried patches of his essence – the proof that Donnie belongs to him. Forever. His mate; his pet.

Even if that wasn’t his Leo.  

Now, he’s  _his_  Donnie.

“Yours.”


End file.
